halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brodie-001
Howdy There People! Ermm... well, I'm sorta new to this Wiki business, so I'm guessing how to do most things. Lately, I was finally able to make a Signature: I know it's not as big and fancy as some of the others on this site, but it'll do. I recently made a new one: Comments Comments below here, thanks. Okay, well it would be normal to start by introducing your characters. I know that you have writing skill, so after the basics, you should be good to go. No first person storytelling, please. For starters, you could say that you are a soldier aboard the UNSC Bright New Day, who received the distress signal and is dropping in for help. You don't have to drop right into the action; making your first one or two posts describe your characters backgrounds would be a good idea, and you can drop into any continent that you deem necessary. If you don't want to make to much interaction with our characters, I'd recommend that you choose one of Hope's many continents to make your initial drop into. I also suggest that you make a brief page about the [[UNSC Bright New Day|UNSC Bright New Day]]. Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:30, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Certainly. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Brodie, I don't believe that any UNSC vessel could enter the stratosphere of a planet such as Hope, as the light atmospheric composition, as well as the tug of gravity, would bring it right down. If necessary, mention that the vessel has deployed some sort of stabilization device to the lower mast of the ship in order to keep it in position, as long as the ship remains in such a position. Even then, would a team of Spartan's be managing the controls of a UNSC Frigate, alone? I will have to find some loophole and fix what I can. The frigate would be refered to as the "Bright New Day'', not The Bright New Day, and the Spartan's must be in separate rooms. I also recommend that one be at least over the rank of major, in order to be held responsible for them managing a frigate on their own. And if you want the Bright New Day to remain in tact for a return to Earth, you may wish to have it retrieved before the implosion. Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome for the corrections, and although possible for a frigate to be piloted by just about anyone, it would most likely be unlawful for a soldier without the proper rank to pilot such a large ship. Even so, I'm pretty sure that the naval corps would make an exception in such a case. As for the MAC cannon, it is located far from the main bridge of the starship. And one couldn't simply load a MAC cannon by themselves, so I had placed some remaining crew members aboard the ship. If the ships is new, it could have been built alongside the Pillar of Autumn, while it was stationed in Azsod (in case you needed a backstory). --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well Port Neadra is nearby, however, a large Covenant EMP with the range of a nuclear bomb had struck the area. How about a visit to the Port Neandra Naval Shipyards? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Just to let ya know, it's Chief''tain''. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you staying for the sequel? Time-space rules won't apply, so you can make it back in time for the Battle of Earth... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind. Thanks, bro, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, by ten-thousand gigs too! :D --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) No, it will not be limited to space. Some character units may crash-land onto an uncharted planet upon entering the wormhole, others may aim to claim ground territories. I shall start my segment with an interesting space battle, upon making my first post, however. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Recently, I've become more active on other wikis. Therider, however, has been bugging me to get to posting eventually, so I might not be gone for good. As per your query, I envisioned the sentinels of the Zenith Complex akin to those of the Halo trilogy. The Gatherers, however, were an exception. Feel free to make any sort of Sentinels you wish, it can't hurt. To be honest, now that I'm gone, a lot of what I envisioned probably won't happen. I don't know what Therider told you, but I have to admit, I had some genius ideas. In the long run, I guess it won't matter how we conclude the RP (wether we cut it short, put it on hold, etc.) because when I get to formatting the two into stories, they will be a legendary awesome. My stories were going to focus on the endeavors of Riley and Ryder's group. If you're up to any more writing after the RP, you can write one or two stories of whatever length chronicling the events of the battles from your character's perspectives, but that will be for you to decide. I'm sorry I've been absent so long, but I'll see what I can do. — Pikapi (Chat • ) 03:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) That's cool. If you do, eventually, create an RP of your own, I'll try and show up regularly to contribute. In fact, I'll try and post on GF right now. — Pikapi (Chat • ) 22:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) hi and thank you Thank you so much i will definitely do that... nice to know that the site has a couple of friendly....thank you!!!!! -Barb Spider Survival of the Fittest NOVEMBER BLACK CLEARANCE EYES ONLY ONI-S-13132015898 Hello, The Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and please reply to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 05:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Draco III Yes, It is fine to write for both sides of the conflict. However, are you planning on writing mostly ground-engagements or naval engagements? --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 18:26, March 17, 2012 (UTC) 105th ODST That Sounds good. Also, large elements of the 105th ODST Division are aboard the UNSC Pride if you would like, you could launch from there in either Pelicans or HEV Drop Pods. I will also have a squad of ODST's on the ground called Bravo 4-1 as well as numerous other squads that you can write with. --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 20:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Updates I have updated some things on the page, if you all will RE-read the summary, objectives and other things, it will help you better understand the situation. Thank you. RP: Battle Of Draco III. --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 20:59, March 19, 2012 (UTC) GENERATOR COMPLEX Hello, I haven't thought much into where the Generators should be placed, I'm going to assume, multiple ones are clustered around the region, with few inside major cities, and others scattering the countryside, as you can see I have put some work into the rough layout of a portion of New Albany, and some specific buildings inside of New Albany, if you would like to also put out some creative visual aids (Maps, Diagrams, etc.), I am okay with that. --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 22:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Opinion After reading just a small bit of your articles, I believe that you are one hell of a writer. . . Also, I would like to discuss somethings about the RP, and get your opinions on some topics. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 01:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Visual Aid. You said you were going to try to create a sort of map, or visual aid to help you show the locations of your ODST elements on Draco III, are you still planning on doing this? Also, is there anything you would suggest that I implement in the RP page to better it? -- UNSC Navy, Captain Foster 01:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Idea That is a good concept. . . I would like to use that, but instead of simply me creating orders, I would like to try a panel of leaders, specifically writers playing high leader characters such as Admirals. It seems that you would have great insight on topics like this, and if you are okay with this, I would like to appoint you an Admin for my RP, and if you would like. I think the concept of two different "Current Command" Sections would be a good idea too, one for Covenant one for UNSC, and, two leaders basically writing against each-other, but I would need a Covenant writer willing to do some generic leading in the RP. I do not have a Covenant writer doing anything with high leaders at the moment, I mostly have individual shipmasters, and ground forces for the Covenant, so if by the start time I don't have those, I would direct the Covenant forces in their invasion by myself. -- UNSC Navy, Captain Foster 01:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Echo 1-1 Hi, I was just going to point this out. I was planning on having Battlegroup Pride making first contact with the Covenant (Scouting Group) on the edge of Draco III's system, and after a brief engagement, the Battle group would turn tail and haul it back to the defensive cluster around the planet itself, when it got within reporting range, Captain Foster is supposed to let the UNSC Fleet know that the Covenant have found the system and will be on their doorstep soon. That being said, since I already have large elements of the 105th ODST on my ship the UNSC Pride I was assuming you would be launching Echo 1-1 from there, but an orbital drop would not be possible till the Battle group returns to the orbital defense grid. Note that the Covenant would not be making ground engagments by then, and their fleet wouldn't be within strike range, so an orbital drop would be possible (In-fact I was planning on dropping my ODST elements the second the ship got back to Draco). If you planned on having Echo 1-1's insertion be your first post in the RP, you would need to wait a very short bit for me to pull the Pride back to Draco III. I don't see a problem with it, but I don't know what you're planning. If you need me to adjust anything or if you were planning on Echo 1-1 entering the Battlefield a different way, please inform me. Regards, -- UNSC Navy, Captain Foster 22:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Interesting Article My City is Crumbling I would like you to look at this, I made it. It is esentially the Superintendent A.I. of New Albany talking to himself, it takes place about a month and a half after the Covenant Attacked Draco III, and a week or so after the planet actually fell. I implemented some of you characters if you don't mind, I think you might dig it. I even made my own Superintendent Face/Avatar specifically for him. >>"Amber Square is Amber"<<. It's still a work in progress so. -- UNSC Navy, Captain Foster 03:46, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a plan Jackie Chan. Sounds good, also, I'm having Bravo and it's platoon cover vehicle insertions, via Albatross Dropships, I can help you out with some vehicles, medical supplies, and weapons, and if you need anything special on the field let me know, the Pride will be in support range at most times, if the shipmaster doesn't run it off. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy, Visamare, Reach. 23:54, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Draco III Starting Date Hello, I would like to inform you all that the RP will start on Friday of next week, at around 6:00 CST. I will post the first item, then you may follow suit. Thank you. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy, Visamare, Reach. 02:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image Hello. Hi can i talk to you about something please.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 22:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Help please. Could you have a look at my article and tell me whats wrong with it?--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 23:09, April 26, 2012 (UTC) My articles name is shade-129.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 23:28, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you put the allegance part on my info box please because i don't know how to.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 00:06, April 27, 2012 (UTC) We up. We up. Sincerely, -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 22:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I suppose that would be a good idea, however, I can't be bothered to tonight, if you feel like it, you could create the content page and I can move the posts there after. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 22:49, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Which Admin would you suggest speaking to about getting some traffic? If you feel comfortable speaking to one yourself, I have no problem with that, I don't have much pull when it comes to items like that. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 21:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, GF is sorta dead. Hopefully, when I have less on my mind, I'll make my return on Halo Fanon. Until then, it was good having you on the team while it lasted. Cheers, — Pikapi (Chat • ) 00:27, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Titania Sigma I presume that the UNSC Bright New Day is carrying SIGMA team into the battle, yes? There happens to be a Covenant Supercarrier above the Lombard Region, if you were planning on deploying them into New Albany, that would be hard. That being said, if you would like, I can have the remainder of the fleet escort you into range of deployment, maybe construct a daring plan of some sort to infiltrate your assets into the battlefield? -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 10:13, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Brodie how do you put music on your article without having the video?--B1blancer2 14:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Major changes to Titania Sure We can have them meet up and perhaps take down a scarab tank or evacuate some citizens. Titania Shutting Down Your adaption of the Battle of Draco III Could you please include Kryss' part in it? Irockz707 15:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright So would this be collaboration for the other Spartan-II? Also, would Kryss' two ODSTs (Belfast and Bothwell) join them? I added a summary to their page. Also, on Marco-025's page, I made a basis for you to flesh out on. Draco III Just out of curiosity, what happened to Belfast and Bothwell, the two ODSTs in Tango Six? Did they join Kryss or stay back with the marines? Irockz707 (talk) 16:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Would you be interested in collaborating on Spide THree? Since you said that one of your characters was present during the battle of Szurdok Ridge, perhaps you would like to include them in the destruction of Spire Three? I intend to make the article more down-to-earth. Irockz707 (talk) 16:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Quality Check Timeline CC on the Prologue and first chapter of my story please? Re: SotF Hey Brodie, can you read my page Terran Rebellion to make sure it isn't ncf?--B1blancer2 (talk) 06:01, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure, i'd love to! What guidelines are there, and what kind of characters do you want?--B1blancer2 (talk) 07:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I will be making some characters then. 75% of them will be killed in battle, and the other 25%, mostly pilots, will be in Shrike, if you so choose.--B1blancer2 (talk) 08:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Brodie, can you give me a quick rundown of Shrike's story?--B1blancer2 (talk) 08:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hy Brodie, i've completed one of my characters: Jonathan Ulan. Just an FYI, when i'm referring to the rebel meeting, i'm talking about the one that you are planning on doing soon.--B1blancer2 (talk) 03:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I read some of the stories, and they are, and this may be an understatement. Awesome. But there is one minor problem, and that is that some of the main characters, such as Amanda, don't have an article. But other than that, they're good. To segway into something else, what is Chapter 3 going to be about?--B1blancer2 (talk) 15:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Got it. I'll make it so he attends.--B1blancer2 (talk) 15:59, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Have Ulan present at the Tannis Uprising. With the nucllear artillery piece, he first uses it in a battle against the UNSC alongside the rest of his rebels soon after he reveals it at the meeting. At the Tannis uprising, have him and his unit fighting the UNSC, and when Shrike targets the arty piece, he eventually, when they get close, orders the crew to detonate it, blowing up the warheads and cannon, while he and his personal unit escape.--B1blancer2 (talk) 18:47, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that sounds good with Wulf Team. I'd have him as a fighter pilot leading his personal guard, which is on his page. In terms of the cannon, i'd use it quite a bit, as the rebels use the hell out of its power. On another topic, when are you making the meeting chapter?--B1blancer2 (talk) 19:13, September 6, 2012 (UTC) roger--B1blancer2 (talk) 19:32, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. anyway, he oversaw and advised the development of a Davy Crockett esque weapon, not a regular nuke.--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:18, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Brodie, I just have a quick question. When do you think the first part of chapter 3 will be completed? It'll be fun to see how the meeting goes down.--B1blancer2 (talk) 14:55, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Thanks for telling me--B1blancer2 (talk) 15:48, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Expansion for RTC Back-ish. I'm semi-back. Just hanging around, might write some shorts, Draco III is too big for me to deal with right now, I'm not happy with my contributions and may tear them down a bit, and reconstruct them with my new found knowledge of literature. I'll let you know if I dust that article off in the near future. That said, you need any ships or orbital battles visualized? You know what I can do. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy. 06:32, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello theres something i'm needing help with could you help me out?--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 02:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC) i'm needing some help fixing my article so it's canon friendly i'm giving you permission to edit it enough so it's actually canon-friendly your right i'm sorry that i wasted your time i hope you have a nice day--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf (talk) 03:12, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Awakening Demons Re:AAO Application AU akin to Against All Odds? Remember I made this suggestion? Well, if you ever do make an AU, when will you put it into effect? Irockz707 (talk) 22:58, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Do you know what fanon means?Toto Sakigami (talk) 23:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Toto_Sakigami To: Brodie-001 Subject: my terrible unacceptable non-canon friendly work. Thank you I'm sorry can you please delete all the pages ive created. Can you please give me a better understanding on how to fix them starting wih spartan commander luenammi forge ,so i can recreate and edit them following the wiki's rules. Have you played halo 4 or know the story line ,because there is a spartan 5 project. Thank you, Toto Sakigami (talk) 00:19, November 29, 2012 (UTC)Toto_Sakigami sorry did you reply to my message sorry i accedentally deleted my talk page Toto Sakigami (talk) 00:38, November 29, 2012 (UTC)Toto_Sakigami Re: Sigmaverse I edit every time I think of something new, so although I'll probably be online all the time, I might not edit for long periods of time, whether it be because I'm busy or just because I can't write. I have a fiancee so I've been rather busy as of late. I will, however, try to edit as much as possible. As for the first issue, I'm thinking of the leader of Project Britannia surviving and going on to work with the Insurrectionists in the Civil War era. Irockz707 (talk) 01:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC)